Bionicle chronicles of Darkness
by Drake Michaels
Summary: What happened on metru nui after mata nui was banished and what if he sent six new toa to combat the evil
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own bionicle 

**Makuta speak **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prologue

When all of the Toa's deeds had finally led up the awakening of the great sprit Mata Nui, the darkest and most unexpected thing happened the Makuta invaded the great sprit's body and banished him to the far reaches of the universe and beyond. But just before Makuta banished him Mata Nui summoned six Toa, but his power was weak and because of this the new Toa would not appear for one hundred years, this is their story.

But first you must learn of what happened to the Toa Nuva.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We defeated you once Makuta we can do it again." Shouted Tahu at the apparition of Makuta before him

"**Foolish Toa Tahu you are but an insignificant match to be extinguished beneath my heal, but I have better things in mind for you. I hope you enjoyed the company of Kopaka because he will be a memory soon," **before Kopaka could say a thing his heart light exploded and he fell to the ground dead, **"Such a shame I liked him, say your goodbye's to Lewa, Pohatu, and Onua," t**hey meant the same fate as Kopaka before Tahu could yell in protest, **"And last but certainly not least your lovely sister Gali." **

"Brother Tah-," her heart light exploded before she could finish.

"Kill me," Tahu choked out as he fell to his knees, "I SAID KILL ME!"

"**Like I said, I have something better in mind, you will be my servant for eternity carrying out my every wish." **

"NEVER!"

"**It's not up to you, and you need more appropriate armor if you wish to be in my employment." **

Tahu felt pain rip through his body as it mutated in a servant fit for Makuta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How was that?! I think I made Makuta evil enough read and review, update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own bionicle but I really wish I did **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

CHAPTER 1 ARRIVAL

The waves of protodermis waxed and waned against the desolate shores of Metru Nui, pushing tiny bits junk to and from the beach. All the matoran already in their homes for fear of the Vaki and other creatures of the night that Makuta had unleashed upon the island.

Unbeknownst to the inhabitants of the island six grey canisters, the size of a full grow Ash bear, washed up on the beach. A gukko bird lands on one of the canisters squawked once, but before it could make another sound the lid of the canister shot of followed by several limbs and gears.

The body parts lay still for a moment then there is moment. One of the arms crawls over to the torso and attaches it self, then the fragmented body reaches for it's head, one eye is green while the other is a ruby red. The figure reaches for his mask, once it's in his grasp he slides it over his face, energy of the mask of kinesis shoots through his body.

His name is Akaru the new Toa Metru of fire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akaru staggered back a few steps as the power of his mask flowed through him, he ripped the mask from his face for fear of the immense power contained in the object, just as he was about to put it back on he noticed something written on the inside, it read: I am the mask of kinesis with my power you can destroy your enemy's with out even touching them.

Akaru was so preoccupied with his mask that he didn't even notice the humongous sword at his feet, he picked it to marvel at it's beauty. Just then the other five canisters shot open and just like Akaru the pieces began to put them selves together. When the figures where fully put together Akaru called, "Hello," before he could say another word a red bolt of energy shot at him, he deflected it with his sword so that it exploded on the rocks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**SOOOOO!! How was that I don't feel like it was my best but I like it. Please read and review, and on youtube I'm putting up a video of the characters in my story it'll be ready by my next post.**


End file.
